Tears from the Sky - FULL VERSION!
by SoraMisty
Summary: This is just the whole thing, nothin' new.


Tears from the Sky – Full Version

Tears from the Sky, Chapter 1

Sora stared at the moon. It was very bright, the "harvest moon" was yellowed and pale moonbeams shone through her window. She closed her thin dark purple curtains nearly all the way, in her periwinkle pajamas. Her eyes showed the wisdom of one that has seen too much for someone of her age. She was only 12, in fact, her birthday had just been 3 days ago, and yet, in her short life, she had seen more deaths than a soldier that has been working at war for 4 months had. 

Tai closed his orange curtains, smiling at the moon. It seemed like it had been decades since he'd last seen a harvest moon. He liked to stare at it, to tell it his thoughts. He began to whisper to it. "Hey, H.M., nice to see you. It seems like it's been years since I last talked to you. Heck, it probably has, and boy do I have a LOT to tell you…"

Sora laughed. "And H.M., you wouldn't believe what happened next. This guy named Gennai popped out of a portal…"

Tai grinned. "And then, I got sucked into this HUGE portal with Koromon…"

"And then, we had to go home, and I had to leave Biyomon!" Sora wept bitterly.

"Sora's birthday was 3 days ago, when I knew you were coming. It was a blast…"

They both finished up. "But H.M., I have… a crush on Tai. What should I do?"

Tai's prayer was similar. "But H.M., I have… a crush on Sora. What should I do?"

And they both finished at the same time. "I wish you could tell me…"

The Harvest Moon spun around silently, thinking over the cases. "I think… It would be best if I arranged for them to tell each other. But I'll need some help… CUPID! AURA! CHILDREN, I NEED YOUR HELP!" Two shining children appeared by her side.

One child, the girl, had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a purple robe, and she seemed about 12. From Earth, she looked like a blue star. She carried a set of rubber-tipped arrows on a sling on her back. Under her right arm was a purple bow.

The boy had green eyes and brown hair. He seemed 12, too. He wore an orange tunic. From Earth, he looked like a yellow star. He had a star-shaped piece of orange metal under his arm, and it seemed to glow brighter and dimmer every second.

"Mother," the girl whispered. Her voice was soft, like a gentle breeze, and seemed welcoming, like a cool breeze on a hot day. 

"Why did you summon us?" the boy whispered. His voice was a little harsher, almost like a cold wind, and almost seemed to howl.

"Aura, my honorable son, you have completed many deeds for me. Cupid, my honorable daughter, you too have completed many deeds for me also. Both of you must help me with a nearly hopeless case, the one of the 2 human stargazers I call Minerva and Zeus."

"I'll do it…" Cupid whispered.

"Quite gladly…" Aura whispered.

"Mother." They finished together.

"Thank you, my honorable children. Here is what you must do, before the sun rises again…"

What does the Harvest Moon want to do? Is it a GOOD thing? Find out soon!

Tears from the Sky – Chapter 2

"Aura, bring them both here. You know where they live. And bring them to your rooms. Cupid, you know the rest. I want them BACK ON EARTH by morning. Where they live, it will be what is called a 'Saturday', and they like being home for it. I'd like to meet them both together precisely at midnight. Good luck." The Harvest Moon smiled. "You know good and well that tomorrow will be too late, as I will be banished back to the moon's core by then, and your magic won't work properly. So you must have the job done by moonset. I have to clean our house for the new arrivals. Hurry!"

Aura smiled, and as his mother turned, he stared across the sky. "I hope I do this right. I have found their heartbeats… I've synchronized them… All other heartbeats are off theirs… And here they come…" As he said this, his star glowed brightly, and his eyes were shut, but you could feel the concentration as the 2 children appeared by their side. 

Sora had on a purple robe that matched Cupid's robe. She seemed confused, and stared at her dress, then her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh…"

Tai was fingering his orange tunic that matched Aura's. He then stared around himself. He whispered out into the silence. "We're on the moon…"

Aura and Cupid rushed over. "Don't worry…" Cupid began.

"You're perfectly safe." Aura added. 

"But…" Sora whispered.

"Don't worry, Minerva. Just come with me, and make yourself comfortable in my room." Cupid led Sora away.

"And Zeus, you come too, with me." Aura smiled at Tai, who was watching Sora go.

They walked into the tiny house hollowed into the moon. Tai and Sora were too numb to speak. They reached a path that split 3 ways. Sora and Cupid walked to the left. Aura and Tai slipped to the right. 

In Cupid's room, Sora stared at everything before sitting on a bed covered in purple satin. "What's going on here?" Sora mumbled.

"Well, to put it short, Mom heard you, and your friend, talking tonight, and decided you'd be the lucky ones tonight. You'll be staying here until moonset. I hope you enjoy your stay, Minerva."

"Please don't call me Minerva. My real name is…"

"Taichi." Tai told Aura. "But call me Tai."

"Very well. I will do that." Aura replied. "Tai, it is 11-o-clock. It takes an hour to get to Mom's room, so we must set out now. Mom left for it an hour ago, so she probably just got there now."

Aura and Cupid both rose from their beds at the same time. "We must hurry. Mom doesn't want us to be late."

Sora and Tai followed the two other children back to the main chamber. Then, they took the center path, down a steep hallway full of portraits. Each seemed younger than the one before. The hall stretched onwards. It was lit by a torch every 10 feet. They glimpsed at each portrait. They were of people of about 12 or 13, all of them. Each portrait had 2 symbols in the corner. The first was different for each, and the early ones appeared to be family crests. The second seemed to be for one boy and one girl, and they were different for each pair. After nearly half an hour of walking, the portraits ended. They looked at the last 2… 

They were of Sora and Tai.

Why are all these portraits in the hall? What were they for? What symbols were in the corner for Sora and Tai's portraits? Are my questions going to kill anybody? Who knows!

Tears from the Sky – Chapter 3

It seemed logical that their personal symbols were their crests. But the other symbol seemed like it had been blotted out. Sora and Tai looked at each other nervously, then continued. But, had they turned around, they would have seen a tiny symbol that looked like a Digivice appear…

Half an hour later they reached a heavy door with a HUGE brass knocker. Cupid grabbed it and tried to pull it. Sora tried to help. Then Tai grabbed on, his hand over Sora's… Cupid let go, smiling… and the door knocker knocked itself. Tai and Sora again glanced at each other. They were too scared to talk, and then, they went inside the room.

If it hadn't had been a cave miles in side the moon, it would have been cozy. It was lit by a roaring fire, with 5 chairs around it. Sora and Tai were sat in 2 chairs, side by side. Cupid and Aura then sat in the next 2 chairs. Harvest Moon sat in the last. "Well, children, I know how everything's going, but I want to know a bit more about your seemingly nonexistent love life…" she whispered.

Tai squirmed uneasily, and Sora cowered away a little bit. What to say, how to say it… It raced through their minds quickly, scaring them a lot…

Well, this is what you get when I'm braindead and I have to write a chapter in 10 minutes. Hope it isn't too bad… Um… What will Tai and Sora say about their love life? Um… YOU think of other questions!

Tears from the Sky – Chapter 4

Sora suddenly hyperventilated. Harvest Moon calmly told Cupid to go get a paper bag. Cupid calmly walked over to the drawer and leisurely searched for a bag. "Hurry up or she's gonna die! She's already fainted!" Tai yelled. "Hurry up, damn it!"

"Please use sensible language, Tai." Harvest Moon calmly said.

"Then get the bag before Sora dies!" Tai yelled. Cupid walked over and stuck the bag over Sora's head. 

"Calm yourself, Tai." Aura muttered. "This is standard procedure, it generally happens every year. It's not too much of a big deal, anyway."

Tai sighed. "But I don't want anything to happen to Sora." He murmured, pleadingly.

"Why, Tai?" Cupid asked gently.

"I love her…" Tai responded, crying slowly. His tears flew into a bottle.

"It's alright, Tai, it's okay. Aura, please take the poor boy up to your room, he's had enough." Harvest Moon quickly ordered. "And take his tear-bottle with him, so the tears don't break up the moon."

Aura grinned. "Can we take the short way?"

"Sure."

Aura quickly got his heartbeat in sync with Tai's and teleported them both up to his room. 

Meanwhile, Sora slowly woke up. "Where's Tai?"

"He started crying and had to go to Aura's room to calm down." Cupid explained.

"Oh… Was he worried about me?" Sora asked. 

"He was pretty worried." Harvest Moon said. "But he had good grounds to be so worried."

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid, I love him…" And Sora, too, began to cry softly, her tears also spilling into another tear-bottle.

"Cupid, take the secret side-passage to your room with Sora. And take her tear-bottle, too." Cupid led Sora out into the long hallway, and they took a quick side passage out. Harvest Moon laughed gently. "How ironic… They are both too scared to tell each other."

Tai and Aura were hugging slowly, tightly. "It's like I know you very well from somewhere, Aura, but I don't know how!"

And in Cupid's room, Sora and Cupid were also hugging. "I know I know you from somewhere, but I don't know where…"

Soon, Tai and Sora found themselves in a room together. They were tied to a loveseat, unable to leave it. And…

Well, if you want, combine this chapter with the one before, and get a good chapter. If you're wondering when the title comes in, sometimes I do something weird… You'll find the title's meaning soon. 

Tears from the Sky – Chapter 5

A/N: I'm a BAD girl! I don't own Digimon! I'm SO sorry, PLEASE don't sue me, please!

**********

Sora sighed. "Tai, we're… stuck."

"Well, that's kinda obvious…" Tai replied, staring at the ceiling sadly. "I hope I get home by morning…"

"I'll be in deep trouble if I don't get home by morning. Not that I want to go home, ever, but… If I don't, bad things will happen…"

"What do you mean, bad things?" Tai wriggled, only to find the bonds getting tighter.

Sora sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it… Boy, am I tired."

"Yeah, it's late. Probably 2 in the morning back at home. I'd like to get some sleep."

Sora grinned inwardly. _Thanks, Tai. _she thought. "Yeah, good idea." 

Tai pretended to go to sleep, and Sora DID go to sleep… Very lightly. (Remember that, folks, remember that, or you'll be VERY confused toward the end!) Tai pulled himself up again and looked at her peacefully sleeping form. "Sora, can you hear me?" Tai whispered. "Good, Sora. I love you Sora, and I wish I knew what was wrong. Good night, Sora."

Meanwhile, Aura grinned. "So, he was first. That evens our score again, Cupid."

"Very well, Aura, but it still doesn't put you in the lead. And still, there's a chance I'LL pull ahead next year." Cupid laughed lightly. "Let's keep watching, Sora may do something you didn't predict that is even harder to admit, that would me in a 2-point lead."

"You hope, Cupid, you hope." Aura turned back to the screen, followed within 5 milliseconds by Cupid.

Back in the room, Sora awoke from her light slumber, while Tai in turn fell into a light sleep. Sora grinned lightly. "Oh Tai, I did hear you, but I was afraid to say anything. I love you too, Tai, but I wish you didn't because Tai… I… I hope you can't hear me, because Tai, I've got leukemia." Sora stopped whispering and began to sob into the love seat, until finally, something weird happened… The tear-bottles were full, and they emptied into cloud on Earth. More specifically, Obida, Japan. Nobody ever knew that the sudden rainstorm that occurred at 7 that morning was entirely tears shed…

NO, IT'S NOT OVER! I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER! More precisely, another series planned to come out soon! Its tentative title is, "Is the End Near?", and it should come in about a week.

Tears from the Sky – Chapter 6

Tai was awake in an instant, and they suddenly hugged each other, both sobbing into each other, knowing why Sora had to get home and wishing they didn't. Cupid was also crying into Aura's shoulder, her tears glowing in the dim light. 

It was hours before Tai and Sora quit crying. It was 8:30 that morning, and Sora was tired and weak. Tai let her go to sleep in his arms, then Aura came in. Cupid stayed outside, unable to stop crying. Aura turned to face Tai, whose tearstreaked face was watching Sora. "Tai?" he whispered. His voice was beginning to sound more and more like a friend of Tai's… "Are you okay?"

"I'M fine, but…" Tai replied.

"It's okay, Tai, I know she'll be okay, but there's something that you can do to help, if you want…" Aura replied.

"What?" Tai asked, obviously interested.

"YOU can take her to the hospital yourself, and test your bone marrow…" Aura paused. "She needs a bone marrow transplant, and you can help with that, but first, I ought to take you home. Wake her up, and I'll untie you."

Tai shook Sora gently, and she woke up. Aura tugged on a rope on the back, and the ropes fell to the ground. "Weird, huh. One outside force, the rope, causes all this. And otherwise, you'd never know Sora's secret. And it all began last night, when you were doing something millions of other people do. And the rope that caused all this comes off easily. It was more of your choice that you told each other, and in a sense, you're stronger than before you came. This one was successful." 

Cupid slipped in, and hugged Sora. "I'm sorry Sora, but I can't stay with you. We have to get ready for the next visitors, and we've only got a year to do it. I'll miss you Sora…" Her voice sounded strangely like someone Sora had known for a long time…

And suddenly, it dawned on them both. "Matt?" Tai whispered, at the same time Sora whispered, "Mimi?"

"No, but close…" The twins whispered in unison. "We just knew that copying their personalities and voices closely, but not exactly, would help you a lot. Besides, didn't you look at the last portraits before yours? We helped them out last year."

Aura quickly sent them both to Tai's house, and Tai smiled. When Sora passed out, he didn't panic… entirely. He simply grabbed her and ran to his parents, cautiously telling the story of what had happened, but changing a few parts. Sora ended up at the hospital by 9:30, in the midst of a rainstorm. And she did get better, you ask? That's another story…

A/N: I still don't own Digimon. Well, I hope you liked it, because I didn't like writing. I'm collecting flames for any Taiora story to put in the Taiora Hall of Flames, so if you get any, just copy them into a reply for this story! They'll be published on the net in a cheap and stupid story! How's that for embarrassing the flamers?

So there's the full story right there for you. The sequel should be done in a little while, so be watching for "Is the End Near, Tai?" – Chapter 1 after about a week and a half, with (*gasp*) longer chapters! AND (*gasp*) the Taiora Hall of Flames will be coming after that! Well, I hope you can get to the full version better than searching for all those chapters, folks! BYE!


End file.
